


Within Your Reach

by 1creativeusernameplease



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1creativeusernameplease/pseuds/1creativeusernameplease
Summary: “Maybe I should go first,” Merlin said. “Just to be safe.”Arthur looked over the edge of the cliff and took in the sharpened rocks and rolling waves and tried to settle his own turbulent insides.“Absolutely not,” he said, perhaps too aggressively because Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “If you go first, you’ll end up somehow destroying all the footholds and then where will we be?”-------------------Arthur and Merlin go on a secret quest to retrieve a magical item to help them protect Camelot. What will Arthur learn about Merlin on the way?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 800





	1. Within Your Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've written for Merlin and it's been a while since I've seen the show but I was looking at some fan art the other day and this is what happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Maybe I should go first,” Merlin said. “Just to be safe.”

Arthur looked over the edge of the cliff and took in the sharpened rocks and rolling waves and tried to settle his own turbulent insides. 

“Absolutely not,” he said, perhaps too aggressively because Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “If you go first, you’ll end up somehow destroying all the footholds and then where will we be?”

His servant rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why we even have to go down there anyway. I mean, since when do you trust magical items?”

Arthur sighed. He really wasn’t sure. He didn’t feel certain of much these days. There seemed to be a new adversary at every turn. He just wanted to ensure his people’s safety. If that meant finding some ancient artifact at the bottom of treacherous cliffs then… No. This was stupid. They weren’t even sure there was something that could help them down there. But if there was a chance he could protect his kingdom from magic… by using magic… God, what would his father think? Arthur sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. No one back home knew the purpose of their mission. They could bring back the item, protect the kingdom, and no one would suspect Arthur of breaking the law. 

Merlin picked up a pebble and threw it over the edge of the cliff. They both watched it until it was lost in the distance. He glanced at Arthur with a grin and went to get the rope from the horse. Hopefully, it’d be long enough. Arthur checked once more that he was orientated with the lone sea-bleached tree that was supposed to be the marker for the entrance of the cave. He’d hate to get down there and get swept away only because he couldn’t follow directions. He kicked a small boulder near the edge to see if it was sturdy enough. 

“Tie it around that,” he said when Merlin came back with the massive coil of rope. “And do a knight’s knot, not a servant’s.”

“What, do you think I’m an idiot?” Merlin scoffed.

“Well-”

“Don’t answer that.” 

Arthur grinned a little despite himself. Merlin was always able to speak more freely than any other person in his position. Arthur honestly didn’t know where he’d be without it sometimes. 

Once he was done tying the rope, Merlin turned and looked expectantly at Arthur. 

“What?”

“You’re going to climb down a cliffside in full chainmail?”

“Well, what if someone attacks us while we’re down there?” Arthur spluttered looking down at his armored body. 

“I’ll be sure to protect you, sire,” Merlin replied dutifully.

Arthur tried not to roll his eyes. His servant was always saying this type of thing. Sure, he would admit that Merlin had managed to accomplish some pretty incredible feats in his time, from always slipping out of traps, to always being able to start a fire on the first try, to somehow always being able to find Arthur when he was in trouble, but he had seen Merlin in close combat and he was anything but competent.

“Sure you will,” he said but took off his chainmail shirt anyway. It was considerably lighter. He looked over the edge once more and tried to swallow his anxiety, but all the moisture had left his mouth. He turned to look at Merlin. 

“Alright, once we get to the bottom. Try and find this cave and then we can rest a bit.”

Merlin nodded and gripped the rope.

“Merlin,” Arthur chastised. 

“Fine.” He handed the rope to Arthur. He didn’t know why it was so important for him to go first, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Merlin slipped and fell to his death when he could have checked to make sure it was safe first. 

The prince tried to descend as methodically as possible, hand over hand, repelling down the side of the cliff without looking down as much as he could. Arthur was not afraid of much. He found that most of the things that terrorized lesser men could be fought off with either strategy or steel. A cliffside, however, could not be dueled and a sea would not be negotiated with. One slip and he’d be dead. 

He was regretting bringing Merlin on this excursion. 

Yet, when he had first heard of the plan, his clumsy manservant could not be dissuaded from joining him. He only hoped that Merlin had enough survival instincts to live to see the next day. 

Arthur cursed as his foot slipped on the rock, but his hands remained tight on the rope. Climbing back up was going to be much more difficult. He looked back up to the top of the cliff. Merlin was too far away to see the details of his expression. He waved down at him.  _ Cheeky clotpole, _ thought Arthur as he focused his attention back on the rope in front of his face. The waves were getting louder as he neared the bottom of the cliff. His arms were beginning to tire and his fingers started to cramp, but he dared not loosen his grip. Even though he was three-quarters of the way down, a fall from this height would be disastrous. 

A grunt escaped his lips when his foot slipped again. His eyes roamed the wall of rock below him, searching for a craggy opening. There! A little to the right of his verticle path. He’d have to shuffle a bit across the rocks to get there but it could have been worse. The waves crashed against the cliffside. Seawater sprayed a fine mist into the air and Arthur imagined that he could feel the impact of the water through the rope.  _ It could be so much worse.  _

By the time Arthur reached the end of the rope, his hands were stinging and he was breathing heavily. Perhaps Merlin was right about him getting out of shape. He looked up and barely glimpsed Merlin’s dark head peering over the side of the cliff, preparing to descend. On the other hand, it was quite a climb. It was probably reasonable that he was out of breath. 

He wasn’t done yet, though. Carefully, he found two sturdy footholds and reached out to grasp the cliff face. With a final glance upward toward his servant, he let go of the rope and clung to the gray wall before him. The prince tried not to let the seaspray distract him, squinting against the onslaught of mist and wind. He only had around fifteen yards to travel to get to the cave mouth but even as he reached the fifth yard, his clothes were beginning to soak through. Arthur had thought his fingers to be sore before but the cold only made it worse. He expelled a short breath of exertion and kept moving, arms quaking minimally. 

His thoughts drifted to Merlin. If  _ he  _ was struggling this much, he could only guess how much Merlin would toil. Arthur never really expected many physical feats of strength from Merlin. He was always so skinny, Arthur sometimes wondered if he got enough to eat. He knew he snuck food off of his plate sometimes when he didn’t think anyone was looking. 

His breath caught in his throat when his boot slipped. His arms burned as his entire body tensed to make up for the mistake. He let his breath out slowly as he regained a sturdier position. Shaking his head, he tried to clear thoughts of Merlin from his mind. He’d been doing that a lot lately, he mused. 

_ Focus! _ He could think about Merlin later, given that he stayed alive long enough to do so. 

Finally, he reached the opening of the cave. Before he went through, he looked up to check on his servant. Merlin was making quick work of the descent. He seemed to be gliding down the rope, occasionally kicking at the cliff face to keep from colliding with it. 

Arthur shivered against the cold. He should get out of the wind before he caught his death, but he didn’t move. Something in the back of Arthur’s mind urged him to stay outside the cave and watch Merlin until he knew that he was safe. It was a silly thought. There would be nothing for him to do if Merlin were to fall. He would just have to watch if something terrible were to happen. 

The prince’s jaw clenched and he tore his eyes away from the other man. Better to just go inside and scout around a little before Merlin came. Carefully watching where he put his feet, Arthur made his way inside. It was dark near the entrance but darker still as the cave went on. A few pieces of smoothed driftwood were scattered about. From what he could see, there were smoothed mounds of stone surrounded by large pools of seawater on the cave floor. The walls were the same cool gray as the cliffside and the from the ceiling sprouted pointed shards of earth that reminded Arthur of icicles that hung from trees in the winter months. 

Arthur shivered again. When they returned home, he’d have Merlin draw up a boiling bath to purge the chill from his bones. It was at that moment that he realized how tired he was. He reached out a hand to steady himself against the wall but winced at the sudden pain. He looked down at his hands. Even in the dim light, he could see the irritated pinkness of his palms and fingers, rubbed raw in his descent. Arthur growled and clenched his fists in annoyance, ignoring the sting the action caused. This had all better be worth it.

He decided to sit on one of the smooth islands of the cave floor and wait for Merlin’s arrival. They’d have to rest anyway before they even attempted a climb back up. He didn’t have to wait as long as he thought. It had only been about ten minutes before Merlin poked his head around the corner.

“Arthur?” he called, his eyes adjusting to the dimness. 

“I’m here,” said Arthur. “Please do come in.”

Merlin scrambled ungracefully into the cave and nearly stumbled into one of the pools on the floor. 

“Be careful would you,” grumbled Arthur as he got up and held out an arm for Merlin to get his balance. Merlin grabbed his injured hand and Arthur flinched involuntarily.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked immediately. He looked at his prince’s hand. “Did you really climb all that way without gloves?”

Only then did Arthur notice the wide strips of cloth covering Merlin’s palms. He inwardly cringed at being less insightful than his servant. 

“I happened to have other things on my mind,” he mumbled unconvincingly. 

Merlin just shook his head. “Come on, you dollophead. Sit down. Let me bandage those up.” He gestured to a semi-dry spot of earth a little bit further into the cave. “I don’t have anything on me right now but when we get back up to the horses I have a tincture for you.”

They sat and Merlin examined his hand more closely. His callused fingers light as they brushed over his own. He noticed that both of their hands were trembling slightly from exertion. He did not look forward to their climb back up.

“Alright,” Merlin said after examining both hands. “I’m just gonna wrap them up.” He reached up to his throat to pull at the scarlet neckerchief that sat habitually about his neck. 

“No!” Arthur blurted.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in question and surprise. Arthur was equally as confused. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Merlin using his neckerchief to bandage his hands felt wrong. That red strip of cloth was  _ his. _ Arthur could only recall a few times where he’d seen the man without one. He didn’t want to take it from him. 

“Sire,” Merlin said in the way he did when he was told to be more respectful, “you’re still going to have to climb all the way up again.” He reached up again and pulled the cloth from his neck. He tore it in two strips while his lips curled into a sly grin. “If you care that much about my fashion accessories you can add a new one to this month’s wages.”

Arthur didn’t comment but his cheeks flushed indignantly. He held out his hand and waited until Merlin’s gentle bandaging was completed. He looked strange without his usual garment. 

“Okay.” Merlin struck his thighs and moved to get up. “Shall we-”

“Let’s rest a moment,” said Arthur holding out his hand in a ceasing gesture. Merlin settled back on the floor and peered at him curiously. 

“We don’t know what’s in there.” Arthur nodded his head to the blackness of the cave. “We may need all the strength we can muster.” Arthur didn’t want to tell him that his arms were still shaking. He was glad Merlin had dissuaded him from wearing the extra weight of his chainmail. 

Merlin rummaged around in his pocket and his hand came out with a slightly bruised apple. 

“Here,” Merlin said and passed the fruit to his prince. Arthur took it. “That’ll get your strength up. Well. It can’t hurt.”

Arthur bit into the apple gratefully. “Do you always have snacks stuffed in your pockets?” he said with his mouth full. 

“You never know what we might get ourselves into,” Merlin grinned. 

Arthur took a contemplative bite. He and Merlin certainly did get into a fair share of trouble. It was surprising they’d made it this far. He supposed he had to give Merlin credit where credit was due. His servant always came through for him when he needed him to. He studied the other man. 

Merlin was peering around the cavern, curiously examining the pointed stones hanging from the ceiling. His hair was damp at his brow and the ocean had darkened his shirt where it clung to his skin in certain places. He watched him reach out and touch the wall to his left, the fabric of his shirt pulling tight against his shoulder. Maybe he wasn’t as skinny as he thought. 

A shiver racked through Merlin and he pulled his arms around himself. He caught the prince staring and grinned at him, his pale blue eyes bright with excitement. Arthur tore his eyes away to frown at his half-eaten apple. Merlin would need his strength as well.

“Here.” Arthur held out the remains of the fruit. “You can eat the rest of that.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Really?” A ripple went through his voice that was almost a laugh. Arthur realized too late that it probably wasn’t proper for a person in Merlin’s position to eat the same food as his master, but Arthur found that he didn’t care. No one was around to see and besides, it was… fair. 

“Just eat the damn apple, Merlin,” he said stiffly.

Merlin shrugged and took it. Arthur rose as he munched on it happily. 

“You don’t happen to have a torch in your pocket do you?” Arthur said, squinting at the darkness in front of him. Merlin stood up as well and shook his head. 

“I can try and rig something up with those bits of driftwood though,” Merlin said. He went off to fetch one and Arthur turned back towards the dark apprehensively. He wasn’t afraid of the dark but he wasn’t stupid enough to travel blindly in search of a magical item. He sighed. It would take a miracle for Merlin to be able to light a soggy tree branch. They’d likely be as blind as bats.

“Got it!” 

Arthur turned and beheld a smiling Merlin holding a crooked branch with a flame atop the end. He’d ripped off half the sleeve of his shirt to burn, making him look like a lopsided fool, but Arthur couldn’t help but match Merlin’s excited grin.

“How in the world-”

“Trade secret, sire,” Merlin interrupted. 

“You certainly have got a knack for that, haven’t you?”

Merlin just winked at him. “Come on!” He strode forward. “The sooner we find this thing, the sooner we can leave.”

Arthur hurried after him. With the extra light, the cave wasn’t nearly as threatening, but they had yet to see the end of it. 

“How long do you think it goes?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur shrugged and took the makeshift torch from him to lead the way. “Hopefully not too far.” He lept over a puddle. 

The floor soon became smooth and dry. They walked in silence until they came across two tunnels. 

“Now what?” Arthur pouted. Merlin mumbled what sounded like jibberish behind him. “What?”

“That way,” Merlin said confidently and pointed to the tunnel on the right. Arthur’s mouth moved to form a dubious response but Merlin interrupted him before he could start. 

“Arthur, just trust me.” The firelight danced across the sharp features of his face. Arthur looked into his eyes but found nothing but surety there. He did trust him. 

“Fine,” Arthur said at last. “But if we end up getting lost or worse I’m blaming you.” 

They entered the tunnel on the right and Arthur wondered how deep within the earth they were, how much rock surrounded them. The air suddenly seemed thinner. 

They walked a few more meters, Merlin only stumbling twice, until the walls of the tunnel opened into a large cavern nearly the size of his chambers in Camelot. Merlin took the torch a stepped forward cautiously. 

“Wait-”

“It’s fine, Arthur,” Merlin said, looking back at him reassuringly. “There’s nothing in here.”

Something reflected the torchlight against the far wall. “What’s that then?” He surged forward and took the torch from Merlin again. 

“Arthur-” protested Merlin. Arthur ignored him. He was too busy examining the wall.

Inlaid in the rock was a tall sheet of polished stone, black like obsidian. He took a few steps closer. It was unbelievably smooth. Arthur could have mistaken it for a window but it seemed only to reflect. 

“This is it?” Arthur didn’t try to hide the disappointment in his voice. “This stone window will help me protect Camelot?”

Merlin carefully studied the wall, his eyebrows coming together in concentration. He stepped toward it deliberately, all of the clumsiness gone from his gate. His eyes roamed the surface as if looking for a flaw, a clue, anything to tell them what this was. 

“Bring the light closer,” said Merlin, beckoning him with his hand without taking his eyes from the wall. Arthur grumbled inwardly at being commanded but stepped closer with the torch nonetheless. 

They were very near to it now. It made Arthur uncomfortable, being this close. He felt its unnaturalness like a heavy fog. Whatever this thing was, it was most certainly magic, but he had no idea how it could help him. 

Slowly, Merlin reached out, as if to touch it.

“Merlin,” Arthur warned.

“Hush,” Merlin said and continued to hold out his arm. Arthur had to admit that he sometimes found Merlin’s insolence refreshing but at most times it was insufferable. 

“ _ Merlin,” _ he said again just as his servant’s fingers touched the smooth darkness of the wall. 

Instantly, a warm golden light glowed from the point of contact. Fear seized Arthur’s limbs for a moment before he was grabbing Merlin’s arm and dragging him away. 

“Get behind me,” Arthur ordered him. 

“Arthur, you don’t even know-”

The prince just grunted and shoved his servant behind him. The light in the wall was shifting, contorting itself like a snake, splitting itself until there were dozens of tendrils scattering behind the surface. Arthur caught sight of his wide-eyed reflection and schooled his features into a scowl. This was no time to lose his head. 

“Arthur, look.” Merlin gazed at the wall. 

The shapes seemed to be organizing themselves into lines.

“ _ What you seek is within your reach,”  _ Merlin whispered. 

“What?”

Merlin gestured to the wall. “That’s what it says,” he said excitedly, lips turning up to show his teeth. Arthur stared at him. Merlin’s expression turned sheepish. “I mean, I think that’s what it says anyway.”

Arthur looked at the utterly foreign symbols on the wall. He took a step back from him and regarded him carefully. “How do you know what that says?”

Merlin pressed his lips together. “Gaius, uh, has a few ancient language tomes lying around.” 

“Gaius,” said Arthur. Merlin nodded amiably, maintaining far too much eye contact.

“Just,” Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, “lying around.”

“Yep,” said Merlin. 

Arthur sighed. “You’re a terrible liar, Merlin. It’s a wonder you manage to keep anything a secret.” 

Merlin gave a nervous little laugh. “It’s not easy, sire.”

Arthur shook his head. He didn’t find he cared that much as to how Merlin was able to translate. If only he could understand what it meant. He turned back to the wall. He found it wasn’t nearly as frightening when he knew that it was just words. It was like being scared of a book. 

“So now we have a great magical message,” Arthur said. “What are we supposed to do with it?”

Merlin shrugged. Then he said, “Oh, what if there’s more? Try touching it again.”

He didn’t really have any better ideas. The prince approached the wall warily. With one finger, he reached out and touched the wall, his reflected hand a perfect match of his own. At his touch the golden letters shifted fluidly, joining each other and elongating until they made the shape of a man. It was like a shadow outlined in gold. 

“What’s that then?” Merlin asked. “We’re looking for a man?”

Arthur caught Merlin’s eyes in the reflection, right where the eyes of the silhouette would be. “Ha, look at that.” He glanced back at the real Merlin. “It outlines you perfectly.”

Merlin’s reflected eyes widened. 

“What else can we get?” Arthur tapped the wall. The golden light broke apart and dissipated, leaving the cavern darker than before. “What, that’s it?” Arthur knocked on the surface. Nothing. He tried again a little harder only to yield the same result. 

Arthur gritted his teeth. They came all this way - risked their lives - for the vaguest statement in the world and a pretty picture? He still had nothing. No means to protect his people and his land. His grip tightened around the torch. What an enormous waste of time. 

“Come, Merlin,” he snapped. “We’re leaving. This was stupid.”

Merlin hadn’t moved, he was still staring at the wall. 

“Come  _ on, _ you idiot,” Arthur said, tugging on his arm as he passed. That seemed to shake him out of it. “I want to be up the cliff before the sun sets.” He stormed out of the cavern, Merlin trailing behind without a word. 

They made quick work of the journey back, Arthur grumbling about the waste of time the entire way. When they finally reached the mouth of the cave Arthur doused the torch in a puddle and turned toward his servant. The man looked lost in thought. It was then that he realized he hadn’t heard a sound from him the entire walk back.

“Merlin.”

The boy seemed to snap out of his thoughts. “What?”

“I said you’ll be going up first. Get the horses ready.” He looked out onto the sea. “Actually, just start setting up camp. It’ll take too long to get back up.” 

Merlin nodded absently, his eyes unfocused. Arthur sighed. He was going to get himself killed if he wasn’t paying attention. He gripped the man on his shoulder, his thumb brushing against his neck, exposed since he ruined his neckerchief. Merlin met his eyes for the first time since the reflection. 

“Merlin, I know that that magic was unsettling,” he said as softly as he could over the sound of the waves, “but you’ll need a clear head if you’re going to get up that cliff.” Arthur studied his eyes. He found that Merlin’s eyes were sometimes dark, like the sky in the minutes between twilight and night. Now they were light but distant and almost gray. Merlin gave him a bright grin that didn’t meet his eyes.

“Of course, sire.” He shrugged him off and stepped out into the wind.

Arthur looked out onto the sea. He’d wait a little bit and then poke his head around the corner to see how far Merlin had made it. He sat down on a mostly dry spot and rubbed his arms. He was probably going to take ages anyway. Arthur closed his eyes and just listened to the waves for a while. He had to admit it was sort of relaxing. If nothing else came from this excursion, he at least got a little peace and quiet. No royal advisors pestering him with questions, no parties to attend, no courtiers to escort, no tournaments to compete in. Just him and Merlin and the sea. He opened his eyes and got up. Peering out of the cave, he saw that Merlin was already three-quarters of the way up. He must have sat there longer than he thought.

Well, he might as well get started now. He swung his body out onto the cliff and started making his way to the rope. He was glad for the makeshift bandages on his hands, but he could already tell they weren’t going to do much. 

When he finally got to the rope he had to wait for it to swing back to him. The wind carried it about so much that he feared he wasn’t going to be able to grab it. He swiped at it a couple of times before he caught hold. It was wet and slippery from the sea, but he was able to make the transition onto the rope without difficulty. 

He was halfway up his arms began burning in earnest. He may have trained hours a day with a sword but this was a different level of exertion. He was going to be sore for days if he even made it to the top. He watched his own arm tremble as he reached above him to grab a little higher on the rope.  _ Just a little bit further.  _ He could do this. He looked above him to the edge of the cliff. For God’s sake,  _ Merlin _ did it. He went up another foot. It would be humiliating if he couldn’t climb the rest of the way and died when Merlin had gotten up just fine. He just had to keep going. Arthur tried to focus on his movements and not his heavy breathing. He was about thirty meters from the top when he felt a jolt go through the rope. Then another. 

_ No! _

Arthur scrambled to find a handhold. There was an audible snap and the rope went slack just Arthur closed his fingers around a crevice. 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted on instinct as all of his weight shifted to that one hand. Panic rushed through him as he clawed at the cliffside. He shoved his left boot in a crack and got three fingers on a tiny ledge. His other foot came to rest awkwardly near his opposite knee. Arthur panted, adrenaline pumping through him. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, just breathing and contemplating his own mortality. 

“Arthur?” He heard faintly. He risked moving his head enough to look up at his servant. Merlin’s face was shocked, to say the least. “Are you alright?” he yelled down.

Arthur cursed. “No, I’m not,” he panted. “I would be if my servant wasn’t such an idiot who packed a rotten rope, but alas, here we are.” His arms ached. 

“It’s only a little further to the break,” Merlin called down. “You can make it.”

Arthur cursed again but this time it was directed more at Merlin. Easy for him to say. He was safe on solid ground. He looked up again to see the frayed end of the rope whipping in the wind about fifteen yards above him. He looked around for anything to hold onto. He just had to focus. 

It was slow going and his body did not appreciate it. He’d only made it up about five yards and his entire body was shaking, whether from fear or exhaustion, Arthur didn’t know. All he knew was that it made it much harder to climb a cliff. 

Then, suddenly, the wall was too smooth. Arthur looked around but there was absolutely nothing to hang on to except for a small ledge up and to his left. He’d have to jump for it and he didn’t trust his body enough right then to confidently say he’d make it. 

“Merlin,” he called. He could hear the defeat in his voice. His arms wouldn’t stop shaking. 

“Yes, Arthur?”

Arthur panted and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to say. This could be his last few moments alive and he didn’t want Merlin to see it if he failed. He had thought he wanted to comfort the other man, but all he could think about was how he’d never see his home again. Or see Gwen. Or argue with Merlin or any of the other things that brought him happiness. 

“Arthur, what are you doing?”

He opened his eyes again and locked them on the small ledge. There was no point in delaying it. He took a deep breath and jumped. His fingers touched the small ledge and for a moment a spark of hope flooded through him. His body followed his hand and the ledge crumbled beneath his fingertips. 

“No!” Merlin screamed. 

Time seemed to slow down for Arthur. He looked up to his friend as he fell. He didn’t want him to see. 

Merlin thrust his hand out as if to catch him but he was too far away. He watched as Merlin’s eyes flashed gold. He stopped falling through the air, instead just hovering near the stone. Merlin looked as shocked as he felt. And then, just as quickly as he had stopped falling, he was traveling up, past the broken ledge, past the frayed end of the rope, and past the edge of the cliff until he was set like a doll on the grass a few feet from the edge. 

Arthur felt numb. He could barely support himself. His mind wasn’t catching up with the rest of his body. He couldn’t seem to comprehend what had just happened. He raised his eyes to look at Merlin. The man looked close to tears. He was saying something.

“... I’m sorry, please - I didn’t mean-” Merlin rushed toward him in a bout of apologies. 

Arthur stumbled backward. “Get away,” he muttered, his voice coming out like a drunk man’s. 

Merlin stopped short, anguish in his eyes. Arthur took another step back but he could still not feel his legs and he stumbled onto his backside. Merlin reached out as if to help and Arthur flinched. Merlin recoiled. 

“Please, Arthur,” Merlin implored. “I never-”

“You’re a sorcerer.” Arthur finally found his voice though it was cold and distant. They stared at each other. Merlin’s eyes were wet. Arthur remembered when they turned gold. “You’re a sorcerer and a liar.” Merlin swallowed hard. 

“And you betrayed me,” Arthur spat. 

“No!” Merlin’s hands balled into fists. “Never. I would never betray you. I am sworn to protect you.”

Arthur looked away from him in disgust. 

“Arthur, please listen.” His voice neared the edge of a sob. “Yes, I have magic. I’ve had it since I was born. But I only use it to protect you!”

Arthur shot him a glare. 

“Like just now!” Merlin pointed to the edge of the cliff. “I saved you!”

Arthur’s gaze turned to the precipice. 

“Please, you have to understand. From the moment I became your servant I have been guarding your life. I have saved you more times than I can count. Please.” Merlin sunk to his knees to be level with Arthur or to beg was anyone’s guess. “It’s my destiny to protect you until the day I die.”

Arthur looked out to the horizon. The sun was going down. 

Merlin lied to him. How could he have kept this a secret? Merlin, the worst liar in the world had somehow managed to keep the biggest secret ever. And Arthur had never even suspected it. He felt like a fool. He thought he knew Merlin. They laughed together, schemed together, they’d shared their insecurities with each other. Though he would never admit it to anyone he thought they shared a friendship, however wrought with trials that it may have been. Was all of that a lie?

“Will you not say something?” Merlin pleaded.

Arthur closed his eyes but did not trust himself to speak. He heard Merlin rise.

“If you never speak to me again, then I understand.” Merlin’s voice came out shakily. “If you wish to execute me upon our return to Camelot then I will not resist, just…” he trailed off. “Know that I will continue to serve and protect you until I am no longer able.” He waited. 

Arthur’s fingers started to regain some feeling and he clenched them into a fist. 

“I’ll prepare camp, sire,” Merlin said, defeat dripping from his voice. He heard him walk off toward the horses. 

Arthur remained where he was. He had to think. Some things weren’t adding up. Magic was wrong, destructive, and evil, but when he thought of Merlin, he couldn’t match those things to him. If Merlin had had magic this entire time, why had he not attacked Camelot already? Arthur could think of a dozen chances he could have had. Was it possible that he was telling the truth? He tried to think back to all of his quests, all of his foes, all of the strange coincidences that led to their defeat. A flood of memories accosted him. It did make some sort of sense. All that sneaking around that Merlin did was him trying to hide his secret. If anyone had found out he would have been burned at the stake. His stomach rolled at the thought. Though he may have threatened death upon Merlin after an inconvenience or two he would never follow through with it. He thought back to the look in his eyes when he had revealed his sorcery. Those tears had been sincere.

Arthur opened his eyes. It was almost dark. He looked over to where Merlin had prepared camp. A fire blazed in front of a tent. His servant was unpacking the bedroll from the saddle that laid on the ground. It looked so normal. 

He couldn’t believe Merlin had been hiding this his whole life. He’d said he’d had magic since he was born. 

_ Since he was born.  _

Anger roiled through him, hot and fresh. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his muscles.  _ Since he was born.  _

Arthur stomped toward the campsite. As soon as Merlin saw him coming he stopped what he was doing and stood still, seemingly preparing for the worst. Arthur got within two feet of the man and stopped short. Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Arthur cut him off. 

“You’ve had magic since you were born?” Arthur’s voice was low and quiet.

“Yes, ever since I can remember, I -”

“You knew you had magic, and yet you came to Camelot.” Arthur’s eyes glinted with fury. “A place where you knew magic was against the law.”

“Arthur, I-”

“You  _ stupid _ boy. Have you completely lost all of your sense?” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “If you had been caught you would have been put to death!”

Merlin just looked at him wide-eyed. 

“What were you thinking, putting yourself at risk like that?”

Merlin searched his face hopefully. “Does this mean you’re not going to execute me?”

“Of course I’m not going to execute you!” Arthur felt his heart speed at the very thought. “Of course not.” His voice broke a little as the anger seeped out of it.

“But your father-”

“I am not my father,” Arthur said firmly, “and he doesn’t have to know.”

Merlin’s expression turned into one of awe. 

“Just please tell me you’re not hiding anything else from me,” Arthur said, searching his face. He didn’t know if he could handle any more lies. 

Merlin’s eyes darted away from his. He started sheepishly, “Sometimes I steal food from the kitchens.” 

Arthur just shook his head. Before he could think better of it, he pulled him into a hug. Merlin tensed, unsure of what to do and Arthur was about to pull back when Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince in kind. Merlin smelled like the ocean. 

“I already knew that.” They pulled away. Arthur took a few steps back. He wasn’t sure what came over him. 

Merlin was smiling, eyes bright. A strange curiosity came over Arthur. 

“Why do your eyes turn gold?”

Merlin shrugged. “No idea. I never even knew about it until my mum told me.” He went back to fixing the bedding as if nothing had changed. 

Arthur hesitated before he spoke. “Could you show me?”

Merlin paused. “Show you magic? Really?”

Arthur’s cheeks became hot for some reason. “I was just wondering-”

“No, no I got it,” Merlin said with a smirk. He cupped his hands together and uttered something Arthur didn’t recognize. He saw his eyes flash gold. Arthur thought it was almost beautiful. When he opened his hands a small flower rested in his palm. 

Arthur almost laughed. How could he have ever thought Merlin meant him harm? Merlin gave him a small, hopeful smile, his eyes reflecting the firelight. 

_ Reflecting. _

Arthur’s eyes widened. “You’re the answer to protecting Camelot? That’s what the cave was trying to tell us?”

Merlin grinned. “I thought for sure you were going to figure it out right then, sire.”

Arthur felt like a fool again. It was quite obvious looking back. Actually, everything was. 

“Don’t let it to your head.”

Merlin just laughed. “Of course not, sire. All the ego in the world is trapped in yours.”

Arthur huffed. “I’m going to bed.” He grabbed the bedroll from where Merlin had abandoned it. 

“I’ll finish up a few things here,” said Merlin. 

Arthur crawled into the tent and collapsed almost immediately. He trusted Merlin to keep him safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. This turned out to be way longer than I thought it was going to be but oh well.
> 
> In this, Arthur kind of realizes that he thinks of Merlin as a friend not just a servant. I think if I added another part to this it would be him realizing he's more than just a friend, possibly with some protective!Arthur mode in the case that somebody else finds out about his magic. idk.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments. I love reading them.


	2. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! I have added another chapter. I have ideas for an additional chapter after this so hang in there.

Arthur couldn’t sleep. He stared up at the canopy of his bed, listening to an owl hoot its heart out in the tree near his window. He shifted in his sheets, biting back a groan as his shoulders burned.

The prince took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. If he could just calm his body enough, he could rest for what little remained of the night. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

_“Arthur, I’ve used magic every day since I set foot in Camelot and no one knows. I’m fine.” Merlin gripped the reins of his horse a little tighter in frustration._

_“I’m not saying I like it any more than you do,” Arthur argued back for the fourth time that morning. “I just think it would be better -_ safer _\- if you just laid low for a while.”_

_Merlin’s face hardened but he didn’t look at him. When he spoke, his voice was soft but firm. “I’m not going to leave you.” He kicked his horse into a trot and speed away from him._

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

Arthur growled and kicked his blankets off of him for the third time that night. Just thinking about their conversation made him break out in a sweat. 

All things considered, he thought he had taken the news of Merlin’s sorcery quite well. Yes, he’d been angry at being lied to, not to mention confused at the fact that magic could be used for good, for protection against the evils that plagued his kingdom. It had been so much information that he’d only told Merlin that he wasn’t going to be executed before he threw himself onto a bedroll and lost consciousness. When he had awoken, Arthur had tried to act as if nothing had changed, only to exit the tent to see a rabbit spinning over a fire on a nonexistent spit. It was hard to ignore floating rabbits. 

Before they had started their journey back home, Arthur’s mind had been racing. He needed a plan to keep Merlin safe from those at Camelot who were not as openminded as himself. He remembered seeing Merlin wear a dopey grin the entire morning. He had never seen him so delighted to do chores.

The obvious plan was to simply keep Merlin out of Camelot. It was the safest. He would not be in danger if he couldn’t be caught. The more he had thought about it, the more sense it made, no matter how much he knew he would miss his servant. It was the best - the safest - choice. 

It didn’t make it hurt any less when Arthur suggested it halfway through their travels. 

Merlin hadn’t taken it well. 

Arthur sighed and sat up with a groan. They had just gotten back last night and Arthur had had little else on his mind the entire time. He hadn’t thought himself this much of a worrier but having the constant threat of Merlin’s secret being revealed was certainly doing a number on him. He wondered how Merlin had coped all these years. 

_He probably didn’t even worry, the idiot._ Merlin had the worst self-preservation skills he had ever seen in a man. His servant had shared some stories of their adventures from his point of view. It had done nothing to alleviate his anxiety about the whole situation. 

He sighed and rubbed his face shakily. His arms still felt like beaten bread dough from the climb, but that was the least of his problems. He was never going to sleep like this. Quietly, he got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He opened his door and spotted a page dozing against the wall. He walked over to him, the cold of the stone floor seeping into his feet.

Arthur poked the boy. 

“Sire!” he spluttered. “I was just-”

Arthur didn’t care what excuse he was going to use. “Go get Merlin. Tell him to bring a sleeping draught. I’ll be in my quarters.” 

The startled page ran off with hasty apologies. On his way back Arthur wondered why they even had pages on a night shift. Arthur didn’t think he’d mind getting Merlin himself every once and a while. Usually, he just couldn’t be spared the time. 

When he returned to his room he sat on his bed. He was well and truly exhausted. Though his muscles were stiff, his mind felt like it was running circles around his head. Unfortunately, it seemed as if his mind had no intention of slowing down. Merlin’s secret raced constantly behind his eyes and Arthur could think of no solution that didn’t involve exiling his friend for his own protection. If anyone else saw his eyes turn gold, he’d be done for. He couldn’t stop remembering how Merlin’s eyes flashed as he stopped Arthur’s fall. It was unnatural, but Arthur found that he wanted to see it again. And the grin on his face afterward. Arthur smiled involuntarily at the thought. He wondered if he would be able to convince Merlin to - no that would be too risky. Not here. Anyone could see him.

A knock at the door relieved him temporarily of his thoughts. 

“Enter.”

Merlin slipped into his room quietly with a concerned look on his face. He came over to the bed and set three small bottles down on his nightstand. He still wasn’t wearing a neckerchief. Arthur wondered if he slept without it. 

“You know you can get a sleeping drought before you go to bed, right?” said Merlin. “You don’t have to get me up in the middle of the night to produce one for you.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Merlin, I’m not in the mood.” He gestured stiffly to the bottles. “Did you bring me a triple dose?”

Merlin’s eyebrows came together in momentary confusion. “No, did you need one?”

“I don’t think it could hurt.” He watched as his servant pick up the bigger of the three bottles. 

“Take your shirt off,” said Merlin. 

Arthur blinked and felt his neck flush. “Excuse me?”

Merlin shook the bottle. “Well, your arms still hurt, don’t they? I saw the way you were moving today. You can’t be comfortable.”

He was right. His arms did hurt, but he thought he’d done a better job of hiding it. Merlin raised his eyebrows expectantly. Arthur sighed and tried not to grimace as he raised his shirt over his head. His servant unstoppered the bottle. 

“May I sit?” he asked, nodding at the bed beside him. Arthur nodded. Merlin sat with one leg tucked under himself and poured some of the bottle’s contents into his hands, coating them thoroughly with the substance. His fingers closed around his bicep and Arthur suppressed a shiver. The salve felt cool on his skin, like a mint leaf on the tongue. Merlin began massaging his shoulder and Arthur closed his eyes. After a moment, he could no longer wait to ask what had really been bothering him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered, staring at the floor.

Merlin’s hands stilled for a moment on his arm before starting again. “I was afraid.” His voice was soft. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

Arthur hadn’t really expected anything else. “I’m sorry for not making it clear that you can trust me.”

Merlin snickered. “Of course I trust you. You’re the most trustworthy person I know. You’d never let anyone down if you could help it.” His thumb dug into a sensitive spot on his bicep. “Which is why I wasn’t sure what you’d do. I didn’t think you were one for treason, sire. Magic is against the law you know.”

Arthur resisted the urge to shush him. His eyes darted around his room as if he expected the palace guards to come rushing out of his curtains to take Merlin away. 

“Yes, I’m very aware,” Arthur gritted out as Merlin’s fingers ran over his sore muscles. When Merlin stopped to reapply the salve, Arthur spoke again. “Listen, I know you won’t see reason and just leave for a little while but-”

“This is what I was afraid of,” Merlin sighed. He rubbed his hands together before replacing them on his arm. 

“What? Going on an extended holiday?”

Merlin shrugged. “Banishment. Exile. Whatever you wish to call it. I will say it’s a step up from being beheaded but-”

“Merlin-”

“-But if these are my only two options-”

“If you were caught-” Arthur insisted. 

Merlin closed his eyes but his fingers still massaged his arm. “You’d have me exiled, then. Either that or forbidden from using magic within this city.”

“No.” Merlin’s eyes opened and met his own. Arthur swallowed and tried to explain. “No, I don’t want you to - to pretend that you’re someone that you’re not. Not anymore.” Arthur had plenty of experience pretending. Pretending to be the perfect prince, the best knight, an interested courtier, the perfect son. He couldn’t imagine how much Merlin had had to pretend. He didn’t want that for him. 

“Just…” Arthur trailed off. Merlin got up and moved to his other side. His hands felt warmer now. “Please just think of what may happen if some palace advisor or God forbid, _my father,_ catches on to you.” He waited until Merlin caught his gaze. “You’d be put to death,” he whispered. 

Merlin’s deep blue eyes stared back at him through his dark lashes. “You would not protect me, my lord?”

The question surprised him. He’d been so caught up in keeping Merlin’s secret he hadn’t really considered what would happen if he was discovered. Several scenarios flashed in his mind: Arthur breaking a weakened Merlin from his dungeon cell… stepping in front of his servant protectively as unnamed opponents shouted insults… holding a sword point to the throat of a knight sent to arrest his friend. 

“I would,” Arthur said with finality. He watched the corners Merlin’s mouth twitch upward. “I would protect you.”

“I’m sure you would, sire,” Merlin said with a small smile. Arthur thought he might be teasing him. “You wouldn’t need to, of course, but I respect the conviction.”

Arthur’s forehead creased in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Merlin shook his head, good-naturedly. “I don’t mean any disrespect but I think I’d be able to protect myself from the likes of your father and his knights. Arthur, I don’t just have magic. I _am_ magic.”

Arthur did not suppress the shiver that went through his body then. It occurred to him that he had no idea of the extent of Merlin’s abilities. So far he’d only witnessed levitation and advanced gardening. He wondered what Merlin could do if he wanted to attack someone. Again, he had the strange desire to see his friend’s eyes turn gold. 

He hesitated before he spoke. They were entering into dangerous territory. Anyone who overheard them would have enough evidence to go to the king. “So what can you do then?”

He watched Merlin’s lips curl upward. Arthur liked it when that happened. 

“I can do many, wondrous things,” Merlin said, his voice low, adapting a lilt akin to a storyteller. “Some require spells…” his fingers smoothed over the skin near his shoulder blade, “Some things are more instinctual.” 

Their eyes met and Arthur could tell they were both thinking of the cliffside. The air suddenly seemed too hot. Arthur swallowed.

He felt Merlin’s hands leave his skin and he watched him get up and wipe them on the cloth next to the water basin. Arthur rolled his shoulder experimentally. It didn’t burn quite as much. 

“Would you like your shirt, my lord?” Merlin’s eyes blazed amber and Arthur’s shirt floated in front of him. Arthur gazed past his shirt to focus on his servant. Merlin’s cheeks were colored pink and his eyes searched Arthur’s, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Arthur had several reactions, the first of which was a guarded fear, but he pushed that away quickly at the sight of Merlin’s almost embarrassed expression. He wasn’t being malicious, he was just testing the waters. His fear turned quickly into a guilty excitement. It was truly amazing what Merlin was capable of. He’d been underestimating his friend since the moment he met him. He couldn’t repress the smile that came to his lips. 

“Yes, thank you,” he said finally and reached out for it. Merlin inclined his head to the side and his shirt floated out of his reach. He grinned impishly. He wasn’t sheepish anymore. Now he was teasing. 

“Merlin,” said Arthur, eyes narrowing. He got up and tried to take it, but once more his shirt was jerked away at the last second. Merlin laughed. Arthur’s expression turned into one he reserved for Merlin when he was being especially idiotic. 

He ignored the shirt and headed straight for Merlin. Just before he got to him, he heard him utter something, saw the telltale shine in his iris, and suddenly it was Merlin floating in the air, just out of reach. Arthur could do nothing but gape at him in awe for a moment. 

Merlin hovered in the air as if suspended by a rope, laughing like a child given sweets. He reached out a hand and seemed to pull himself toward the wall. He was graceful then, all of his usual clumsy lankiness turned into something akin to a dancer. Arthur felt his amazement turn to admiration. 

Merlin laughed again. He must have had a stupid look on his face. 

Arthur shook himself out of his amazed stupor. He lept up to claw at Merlin’s feet but he was just out of reach. 

“This is hardly anything but fair,” Arthur said after two more failed attempts at grabbing his shoe. 

Merlin pretended to think very seriously about the subject. “You’re right,” he said at last and uttered the spell again. 

Arthur felt his feet leave the ground. “Wha - Whoa - _Merlin.”_

They’d be caught. They’d be jailed. Merlin would be slandered and tried as a sorcerer. They’d have to escape, run away somewhere no one could find them. Somewhere his father would never think to look or dare to enter. He’d miss Camelot, but perhaps they could be happy together, far away from the crown and its responsibilities. Far away from the laws that would take Merlin away. 

All of those thoughts evaporated as Arthur floated to the same height as Merlin. His servant was grinning ear to ear. Arthur thought he may have been glowing with glee. Perhaps he was. He was a sorcerer, after all, anything was possible. Merlin reached out and laid a hand on his bare chest. 

Their eyes met. 

Arthur decided he loved Merlin’s eyes. Actually, he was fairly certain that he was fond of his whole face. His cheekbones, his curved lips, even his enormous ears. 

Merlin smiled even wider. Arthur was wondering if sorcerers could also read minds when he felt Merlin push him away. The small force sent him tumbling softly through the air. His room spun around him. He felt weightless, completely out of control and yet, simply free. 

A laugh bubbled out of his throat; a true, joyful laugh that he had not produced since he was a child. A giddy excitement ran through him when he finally stopped spinning enough to think. This was wrong, but it was too amazing not to delight in. He knew this was dangerous, but at the same time, he felt weightless. 

He kicked off the wall to direct himself back to Merlin. His servant was gazing at him, mouth open in a lazy smile, his eyes soft and playful. 

“Is that fair enough for you?” he teased. 

Arthur was getting closer to him. “Oh, I’ll soon even the odds.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

They both reached out to grab at each other to prevent full-on collision as Arthur floated toward him. The impact sent them spinning slowly. Arthur found it easier to focus on Merlin rather than his circulating surroundings, like how his face was only inches from his own and how warm Merlin’s hands were, one on his arm, the other at the point where his shoulder met his neck. They were both laughing, every other sound melting into the background. It was just him and his smiling servant floating through the air. 

Arthur felt a thrill go through him. He was truly seeing Merlin then. No secrets, no hiding, no fear. Just Merlin being happy, free and weightless.

He wondered if Merlin would be just as happy if he kissed him. 

Would Arthur feel just as weightless as he did now?

Merlin had stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. His eyes roamed Arthur’s face. Arthur hoped he was looking for the same thing he was. 

The prince was suddenly nervous, all of his senses functioning at full capacity. He took in every detail of Merlin’s face, felt the heat where their skin touched, heard Merlin’s breath quicken and the owl outside the window.

The moment shattered. _The window._

He felt his eyes widen, his body tense. “Merlin, the windows,” he hissed. He let go of Merlin and tried to direct himself toward the ground even though he knew it was pointless. If someone had seen them through the window, it wouldn’t matter what they were doing now. This had been a mistake.

Merlin looked disappointed but cocked his head and Arthur heard the heavy curtains shift and close. 

“Arthur,” Merlin tried to placate as he lowered them to the ground, “No one was looking into your rooms in the middle of the night.”

Arthur’s feet touched the ground and he stumbled toward his bed. He felt like a sailor finding his legs on land after months at sea. 

What had he been thinking, allowing such a blatant use of magic? Within the castle no less. He was going to get Merlin killed. No, he was going to get himself killed. No, Arthur was going to kill Merlin himself if he didn’t stop taking risks like that. 

He found his bed and collapsed face-first onto it with a groan. 

This was a living nightmare. He just wanted Merlin to be himself and not be in danger. Was that so much to ask? It was the damn law’s fault. Maybe he could change Uther’s mind. Perhaps the law could change. 

“Arthur.” He felt Merlin poke his back. “Arthur, come on,” said Merlin. “Look at me.”

Arthur turned over on his mattress and looked up at him. He was smiling but his eyes were concerned. 

“Please don’t worry so much. I’ve been able to hide my magic for years. Everything’s going to be fine, I promise.” He shook his head. “Honestly it seems like you worry more than me.”

Arthur took a deep breath. He had no doubt that that was true. He needed to sleep on all of this. He’d feel better in the morning.

“I’ll let you sleep,” Merlin said softly, seemingly reading his mind. “I just brought something for your hands to make them heal a little faster.” He picked up the bottle and a cloth from the table and sat on the edge of his bed. After soaking it in the mixture he held out his hand. 

Arthur could tell he was upset. He didn’t know what Merlin had been expecting. Arthur had just learned about his magic days ago. Merlin had had his whole life to accept his fate, to learn to hide it. 

Arthur lifted his hand from the mattress for Merlin to take. His fingers were calloused but gentle. He pulled their hands close to his face to examine his injuries. Arthur could feel his breath on his palm. 

“I’m sorry for earlier,” whispered Merlin, dabbing at the tender skin. The medicine stung but Arthur didn’t react. “It was inappropriate. I understand that it was foolish. I just thought…” he paused his ministrations for a moment to glance up at Arthur. “I thought you liked-”

“I did,” Arthur interrupted. “Merlin… that was the most fun I’ve had in a very long time.” He almost smiled. Merlin wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t want you to stop. That was amazing. We’ll find time, someplace safe, I promise. Just,” Arthur curled his fingers around Merlin’s, imploring him to understand. “Promise me you’ll be more careful.”

Merlin stared at their hands. 

_Please,_ thought Arthur, _please understand._

“I promise to be more careful,” Merlin said, pulling his hand away, “If you promise to stop being a dollophead.”

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to relax. Merlin was safe. Everything would be fine. “I will do my best.”

He felt Merlin take up his other hand. Arthur kept his eyes closed and tried to clear his mind of the panic he had felt earlier. Instead, he focused on Merlin’s hands on his own. It felt nice to be held and cared for, despite the sting of the medicine. He tried to imagine the look on Merlin’s face as he worked. He probably had his jaw stuck out like he did when he was really concentrating on something. His eyes were probably narrowed slightly to focus on his task. His hands would be still and careful, wary of any action that might cause him pain. Arthur imagined what they looked like from afar. Merlin hunched over his prince, hand in hand, Arthur lying half-naked in his sheets. 

He became suddenly aware that Merlin was no longer applying any remedy to his hands. Instead, all he felt was Merlin’s hand wrapped around his own, his servant’s thumb running back and forth across his skin. It felt good. He wondered what Merlin’s face looked like then. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

When Arthur awoke the next morning a blanket covered him, and Merlin was gone. His curtains were still drawn from last night so he didn’t have any idea what time of day it was. Merlin hadn’t come to wake him up so it couldn’t have been too early. His arms felt much better.

He wondered how long Merlin had stayed after he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was really fluffy. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. As I said, I have one more chapter planned out but if you guys want to see anything in particular let me know and I'll try and incorporate it.


	3. Don't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Had to finish school stuff. Thank you for your patience.

“You think that’s amazing, watch this.” Merlin’s eyes gleamed with more than magic. He was ecstatic with an eagerness to show Arthur his skills. Prideful in a way Arthur had seen few times before. 

He was standing straighter these days, thought Arthur. He kept smiling at everyone through the halls back home, his cheerful greetings echoing throughout the castle. Arthur had never seen him so contented. 

As he watched his friend, however, he noticed that the smile Merlin wore when he used magic was different, more focused, but no less contagious. It made him look whole. Arthur was so engrossed in watching Merlin’s face that he almost missed it when the leaf in Merlin’s palm folded itself until it formed a miniature version of a horse. It galloped gracefully up the sorcerer’s arm and came to rest on his shoulder. Merlin laughed when it brushed his ear. He looked to see Arthur’s reaction, eyebrow’s raised, smile wide. He still looked a little nervous. 

Arthur shook his head, bafflement softening his grin. “How do you think of this stuff?”

Merlin’s nervousness disappeared. He shrugged and closed his hand around the leafy steed as he stood to put more logs on the fire. They were on one of their unaccompanied “hunting trips” out in the forest. Arthur thought it had been a good idea. Merlin got to use his magic without fear of being discovered and Arthur got to get out of the castle. Plus, Arthur got to see Merlin do all sorts of magical things. See his eyes shine and his smile grow. But more than that, it was simply time for the two of them to talk and spend time together that wasn’t in a professional setting or a dangerous one.

“I just think it’s fun,” said Merlin, letting the crumpled leaf fall into the fire. It blackened in an instant. He looked up through the trees to see the sun. “When do you want to start heading back?” he asked. 

Arthur gazed at the fire. He didn’t really want to go back. He had come to enjoy these clandestine outings a little too much. It scared him, how much he liked it. He liked it more than training, more than winning tournaments, even more than the festivals and parties he attended at the castle. It was strange. He’d never been in this type of situation before. All of the relationships he had at home were professional and impersonal. He was a commander of his knights, a master to his servants, a prince to his people. Even when he wasn’t trying to assume a particular role, all eyes followed him and all voices called for his attention.

This time they shared in the forest was quiet. Private. They were something different out here. At the castle, there was always that line between a servant and his prince, no matter how many times Merlin managed to lack all matter of decorum. In the forest, however, that line melted away. Merlin was always so genuine when they went out like this. His openness a spectacle. His magic laid bare. His feelings unguarded and showing on his face. Arthur felt… special, getting to see him like this. 

Merlin sat back down and poked Arthur with his foot when he didn’t respond. Arthur looked away from the fire, the imprint of the flames glowing blue behind his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to try and clear it. 

“Soon,” he said, trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice. “I reckon we should probably come back with something this time. We don’t want people getting suspicious.”

Merlin pouted childishly and Arthur tried not to stare at his lips. 

“We didn’t bring anything back last time,” Merlin said.

“Which is why we need something  _ today. _ I know people will believe that you’re a useless hunting partner, but I don’t know that they’ll believe that I was unable to catch  _ anything _ .”

Merlin rolled his eyes and laid back in the grass with his arms over his head. His shirt pulled against his chest when he sighed. “Go get something then. I have to finish chores for Gaius by sundown.” Merlin closed his eyes against the dappled light of the forest. 

Arthur’s gaze lingered on his servant for a moment. Between the near-constant duty of defending the kingdom and the governing aspect of leadership, Arthur, and by extension, Merlin, never had much time for leisure. It wasn’t every day Arthur got to see him so relaxed. He couldn’t help but study him then. He decided he liked him in this light, with the scattered bits of sunlight shifting slowly over the blue of his shirt and the black of his hair as the leaves moved above their heads. Bits of grass stuck out of Merlin’s hair and stuck to his clothes. He imagined Merlin would make a fuss about cleaning them later. Merlin popped one eye open. Arthur didn’t try to hide that he’d been staring. It was quite obvious. 

“Go,” Merlin whined and mumbled a spell. Arthur protested a little as his cape flipped over his head, red taking over his vision. When he finally was able to detangle himself, Merlin was looking at him fondly, a slight blush in his cheeks. Arthur’s neck felt hot. 

“Right,” Arthur grunted suddenly, getting to his feet. “Pack up all this mess. I don’t pay you to lay on your back all day.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but sat up anyway. “You hardly pay me at all,” he muttered. 

Arthur turned to the woods to go check the snares before he could convince himself to stay. 

\--------------------

After Arthur had tied up the few rabbits his snares had managed to catch, they headed back to the castle. Merlin told yet another story of a time where a challenging knight tried to assassinate him and Merlin stopped him with magic. Every time Merlin shared one of his stories it made him appreciate the other man a little bit more, if that was even possible. 

It was becoming more and more evident to Arthur that his servant was _ important  _ to him. And not just in a functional way. Of course, Merlin was important in that he attended to nearly all of Arthur’s needs, had saved his life on multiple occasions, and according to a magical cave, Merlin was the answer to all of his problems. Instead, he found that more and more, Arthur  _ needed  _ him. He needed Merlin to be there in the morning when he woke up. He needed Merlin to sit off in the corner during weekly economic briefings to distract him with a silly expression on his face that made him snort wine out of his nose. He needed Merlin to just talk to him like a normal person, out here in the woods, where they could tell stories and hold honest conversations where no one could tell them that it was improper or wrong. Arthur clung to those moments, now more than ever, the fear that Merlin would be exposed an everpresent threat that made everything seem more urgent. 

He remembered the panicked thoughts he’d had when Merlin first revealed his magic; that Merlin had to leave, go far away for his own safety. The thought made his stomach ache now. Every time he let himself entertain that option he felt sick with a phantom loss. He turned his gaze to his companion atop his horse. Merlin gestured wildly. His voice washed over the prince but he didn’t absorb the words.

He couldn’t bear to part from Melin now. Not when they’d gotten this close.

They’d remain as they were: careful and vigilant. They’d keep talking, keep sharing stories. Merlin would keep doing magic and Arthur would continue to see the pride and excitement in his eyes. Arthur would keep getting to see Merlin relaxed and happy, with sunlight on his skin and grass in his hair. And maybe, after a while, when Arthur got up the nerve, Merlin would let him pick the bits of grass out of his hair, would let him sit close to him when he did his magic, would let Arthur lay his head against his chest as he told his stories, listening to his voice and his heart as he spoke. 

The castle’s towers came into view as they reached the main road and Arthur swallowed. He didn’t want to return, not this soon. He halted his horse inadvertently.

“Arthur?”

Arthur shook his head slightly. He couldn’t let himself hesitate like that. He couldn’t let himself be selfish. He had to be decisive and clear of mind. A leader who let their personal affairs affect their command would do doubt fail his kingdom.

“It’s nothing,” he said. He felt Merlin’s eyes on him and it was both soothing and irritating at the same time. Merlin had a knack for both.

“We are not yet inside the city,” Merlin ventured cautiously. “If you want to talk.”

Arthur closed his eyes, but he spurred his horse forward. He heard Merlin follow him. 

“I just.” He exhaled as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I find myself nearing weakness whenever we return from . . .” He trailed off. 

Merlin steered his horse around to Arthur’s side. “You’re not weak, Arthur.” 

The prince snorted. He had no idea how wrong he was. A stronger man wouldn’t balk at the thought of returning early to his home. A stronger man wouldn’t hesitate to make his feelings known, wouldn’t just pine after the man of his affections. That man would be able to reach out and take it. 

_ What you seek is within your reach. _

If only that were the case.

“Arthur, I’m serious.” His mount nickered beneath him as if in agreement. “You’re one of the strongest men I’ve ever known.”

Arthur stared ahead. He knew Merlin was trying to make him feel better and he appreciated it, but the fact remained that once they were within the city gates they wouldn’t be able to talk this freely.

“How about this,” Merlin started after Arthur didn’t respond. “You’ve got no meetings today, Leon can take over training tonight. I’ll bring you some supper and you can just dine in your rooms tonight.” They could be alone for a little longer at least, but not nearly enough.

Arthur glanced at him a little hopefully. “I need to bathe tonight as well. All these trips into the woods are making me feel all grimy. I’m almost as bad as you after you muck out the stables” They were passing into the lower towns now. More buildings began to show themselves near the road.

“I don’t want to point fingers, but I’ll have you know that I’ve never once volunteered for that position.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s why you insist on coming into my rooms immediately afterward.”

“I’ll neither confirm nor deny.”

“Regardless, we both stink of wilderness and that will need to be fixed before I get into bed tonight.

Merlin smirked into his shirt. “Well, we could stop going out if it inconveniences you so much.”

“Shut up.”

Merlin smiled and Arthur found himself matching the expression. They rode in a happy silence the rest of the way to the castle. Arthur was looking forward to a hot bath and a quiet supper. He could probably convince Merlin to bring him one of the cherry cakes he liked without it resulting in too much of a fuss from the sorcerer. They rode into the main courtyard, steering their horses around servants and knights as they went about their duties. Arthur was about to mention the cakes when Sir Leon approached him on foot.

“Sire.”

All hope for a peaceful evening with Merlin vanished from Arthur’s mind.

“A griffin was spotted north of Essitown. I’m assembling a party now.”

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances. He turned back to Leon. 

“I’ll need a new horse,” Arthur started. 

“Funny, so will I,” said Merlin. “I’ll go get them.” 

Arthur shot him a glare.  _ It is very unnecessary for you to come.  _ Merlin glared back.  _ I do not answer to dollopheads.  _

The sorcerer urged his horse to the stables, Arthur watching him go, stifling a verbal protest. It didn’t matter. He knew Merlin would come anyway. He dismounted as a servant took the reins. He nodded to Leon.

“Tell me more about this griffin.”

\----------------

They were off in an hour’s time. Eight knights clad in armor, each wielding a spear and sword. Arthur and Merlin rode in front. Once they arrived, Arthur had been assured that they would be able to track the beast by the damage it left. 

To his dismay, Arthur found that the reports were not exaggerating.  _ Honestly, how much damage could one beast leave? _ Trees were snapped in half, their splintered tops bared in the growing mist. Huge patches of earth had been disrupted as if the beast had tried to dig a burrow for itself but had given up after two minutes. Arthur counted his blessings that most of the outskirts of the small town had been spared. A field of wheat had been clawed through and a small tool shed had been completely demolished, but that was all the party had encountered along the way. Several of the townsfolk had tried to take on the beast themselves but they were untrained and unequipped. It hadn’t gone well. Luckily, none of them were killed, but Arthur wished they had waited for his knights to help. 

They followed the trail of splintered trees farther away from the village. Arthur was glad for the distance. If things didn’t work out, there was less of a chance that civilians would be harmed. His knights were silent as they rode forward, ears straining for any sign of the beast. Beside him, Merlin rode carefully, his back straightened, blue eyes scanning the trees for signs of movement, a hard set to his jaw that Arthur had seen before but hadn’t recognized for what it was. Before, he thought it had been all an elaborate display; a foolish confidence to show Arthur that he could handle whatever they faced. Now that he knew the truth, both of his abilities and his character, he realized it wasn’t a facade at all. He was sure of himself. Strong. The sorcerer’s quiet determination was as real as the sword strapped to his side. He wondered how he had never seen it before. 

A short feral cry turned all of their heads. Arthur signaled to halt their horses. He dismounted carefully, his boots making little sound as he crept toward the noise. Twenty yards ahead, the earth swelled and banked into a clearing. Getting lower as he went, he made his way closer. He stopped behind a fallen log, crouching behind the cover. He could hear the creature making soft crows in the wide valley beneath him. Slowly, he raised his head to peer over the log. The creature was easily as big as the largest horse in the royal stables. Its massive wings were tucked to its sides as it pecked and prodded at the carcass of a stag, its tail whipping behind him. The prince scanned the tree line, his mind already strategizing the best way to corner the beast. The creature couldn’t be allowed to escape. He ducked down again and carefully made his way back to his men. 

“It’s over that ridge,” he whispered to his captive audience. He looked up at all of their faces from where he stood on the ground in the middle of a close circle. “Take out the wings first, we can’t let it get away. I want a Halfmoon formation coming from the west. If we incapacitate its flight, it’ll have nowhere to go but that thicket. Stay away from its talons as much as you can. Leon, Barric, I want you on the ends. Don’t let it past you.”

His men nodded and gripped their spears. They were trained for this. 

“Let us be rid of this beast quickly. We may still have time for a late supper yet.”

The knights grinned and spurred their horses, directing them into the correct positions. Merlin looked at him expectantly. Arthur shook his head, already anticipating what was to come. 

“You will stay here. I only brought you along because it wasn’t worth the effort of arguing with you-”

“I-”

“Which, before you say another word, should not even happen in the first place. I am your prince. Now keep your voice down before it hears you and you blow our surprise.”

Merlin glared at him, but his voice was a tight whisper when he spoke. “I can help.”

“Absolutely n-”

“What do you think the point of all those stories were? You know what I can do!”

Arthur’s eyes flashed with fear and turned his head to check that the others were out of earshot. “Not another word. This conversation is over.” He mounted his horse and untethered his spear. He gave one final glare to his servant. 

“Stay.”

He turned away before Merlin could protest any further and tried to focus. A muddled mind would not fare well in a fight like this one. He took his position in the middle of the pack and looked for eight spots of red in the forest. He raised his spear in the air and inhaled slowly. 

He brought the spear down and kicked his horse into motion. Trees whizzed past his vision and blood rushed in his ears. In a second, they were in the clearing and the beast was before them. Arthur shouldn’t have worried about it flying away. It seemed as though this particular creature wasn’t keen on backing down from a fight. As soon as the knights broke into the clearing it was rearing back, its powerful wings thrown back in a challenge. It spun, quick as a blink, and it knocked Barric off his horse immediately. The knight to his left stopped short before he was within the range of its wingspan. Arthur watched as two knights threw their spears, missing the beast by inches. The griffin screeched like a banshee, its feathers at the base of his neck fluffed up in a clear threat, but Arthur stood his ground. He waited until the beast turned to attack Leon, exposing his side. 

His spear sailed through the air and pierced the beast’s flank. It shrieked in fury and tried to tear the weapon from its side with its beak. It gave his knights a moment to regroup. Then the beast turned its eyes to Arthur. 

The prince swore as it charged at him. Talons reached through the air and his horse reared and toppled over, pinning Arthur’s leg under it as it struggled to right itself, eyes wild. Arthur watched helplessly as the creature reared back, claws uncurled, and waited for the inevitable blow to fall. 

Instead, a spearhead punched through its chest. It gave a surprised squawk and stumbled back. Arthur’s horse rolled and gained its footing just as the beast decided to cut its losses. It took flight painfully, bleeding from two gaping wounds. 

“Take it down!” Arthur roared from the ground. He saw a spear whiz past the creature’s wing. And then it was already out of range.  _ Damn it.  _ He got up and tried to soothe his horse as he took stock of his men. None of them seemed too badly hurt. Eight red capes sat upon their steeds or stood firmly on the ground. Only Barric seemed injured, as he held his most likely broken wrist to his chest. 

He looked over them again. Something wasn’t adding up. Everyone was in front of him so who had thrown the…

His head turned with dread. Merlin sat up straight upon his horse, surveying the damage of the skirmish. 

What had he been thinking? Taking on a griffin like that in front of everyone. Anyone could have seen. He was glad for the support but Arthur was sure someone would notice that Merlin had fought off a monster by himself. Especially given that the man  _ hadn’t had a weapon to begin with.  _

His men gathered around him slowly. 

Merlin’s eyes gazed in the direction the beast had flown off to. “It can’t get too far, not with that injury.”

Arthur stared at him, his mind too stunned to process much of anything else.  _ Stupid, impulsive, brainless, foolish- _

“He’s right, my lord,” Leon said. “We can track it down.”

Arthur couldn’t look away from his servant. “Yes.” His voice came out hoarse. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to say something but not in present company. “Yes, we can…”

Merlin seemed to notice his distraction and his eyes narrowed quizzically. 

“We’ll split off into pairs,” he said after too long of a pause, his voice coming out stronger. “Cover more ground. It should be weakened enough if you find it. If it’s still somehow in fighting shape come back to this clearing and we’ll regroup.” He tore his eyes away from Merlin’s to look to the sky. “There’s still an hour of daylight. If none of us find anything, regroup here and we’ll set up camp and go at it again in the morning.”

The knights glanced at each other hesitantly but no one spoke out against his plan.

“Merlin.” Their gazes met again. “You’ll be with me.” 

Merlin gripped the reins of his horse as the other knights paired off and set off on their different paths. When they were an acceptable distance away, Merlin held his gaze as he muttered a spell. Arthur’s heart lept as his irises burned.

Merlin grinned. “Follow me.” And with that, he sped toward the treeline giving Arthur no choice but to follow. 

Seething the entire way. 

Merlin had always been insolent, but this was bordering on complete stupidity. Had the man lost all his sense? The only consolation was that none of the knights seemed to have noticed the impossibility of Merlin pulling a spear out of thin air and then managing to wield it with perfect accuracy. He would have laughed at the absurdity if he hadn’t felt so anxious. 

He tried to keep his friend in his sights as they headed deeper into the forest. His horse galloped steadily beneath him keeping time with his pounding heart. He had to get this under control. Why was he so afraid? Why did the thought of other people discovering Merlin’s secret make his heart pound and his stomach ache? The dread that had assaulted him before came back again. 

His horse was trailing further behind Merlin now and Arthur was almost glad for the distance. He didn’t know what he would say to the man when he caught up with him. 

He was angry, he realized. The feeling crashed into his being like a wave in the sea. He was furious at Merlin for putting him in a position of weakness, for making his heart jolt in fear whenever he did magic within the walls of the castle. 

He had to sort this out. Arthur’s fists clenched around his reins. He  _ needed  _ a certain level of cooperation from his manservant. He  _ needed _ Merlin to realize the risks. 

Up ahead, Arthur saw Merlin’s horse tied to a tree. He slowed his own and scanned his surroundings for any sign of the sorcerer. 

There. Facing away from him beneath an elm tree. 

Arthur dismounted and barely remembered to tether his horse before he was storming in the direction of his manservant. When he saw his friend kneel on the ground he stopped short.

The creature was clearly dead. It lay still and silent in the grass. 

Merlin rested his hand against the griffin’s head softly. Arthur could only see the side of his face, but that was enough. His expression wasn’t sad, but there was a weight to it. It was soft and understanding. Arthur supposed it was a sort of morbid reunion; one magical being meeting with another. 

A sudden thought of Merlin lying in the grass flashed in his mind. Blood leaking out of his chest, eyes dull and colorless. The wave in his head rose to a new height. 

“Merlin!”

The man’s head snapped up to meet his gaze. 

Arthur charged toward him. Merlin was on his feet in seconds. 

“You are an  _ idiot, _ ” Arthur seethed. Merlin made a sound of protest but Arthur cut him off. “I cannot believe you’ve managed to live this long without a brain. You are truly a medical marvel.”

“Arthur,” Merlin started slowly, his hands raised in a placating gesture. “It’s fine. The griffin’s dead. No one even noticed-”

“That’s not the point!” Arthur shouted, his voice cracking. He was glad they were out in the middle of the woods. No one could hear him lose his mind. “That is  _ not _ the point and you know it.”

His hands balled into fists at his sides. “That was dangerous. Stupid. I am ashamed that you even feel competent enough to not fall out of your saddle sometimes.”

This wasn’t fair to him. Merlin had probably saved his life back there, but Arthur could not contain his anger. 

“Have you no thoughts self-preservation at all?”

Merlin was glaring at him. “You’re asking about  _ my  _ self-preservation. Me.” He scoffed. “That’s rich coming from a man who would sooner sacrifice himself than let anyone even get a good look at a beast. Really, Arthur. You have no grounds to lecture me on self-preservation.”

Arthur stepped forward, jabbing at the sorcerer with an accusatory finger. 

“At least I know what part I play. It is my duty to protect my people-”

“And it is my destiny to protect you!” Merlin’s voice cut him off. He was trembling. His eyes were beginning to water. “I know what role I play. When are you going to realize that you are not the only one with a duty of service?”

Arthur shook his head and looked at the dead beast at his feet. “And when will you realize that you cannot ever show this side of you?”

Merlin stumbled back as if he’d been struck, his eyes wide. Too late did Arthur realize what he’d said.

“No,” Arthur breathed. “No, Merlin, that’s not what I-”

Merlin shook his head. “I should have known,” he said softly, almost to himself. 

“Merlin.”

“I should have known!” he shouted to the trees. “A little too good to be true, don’t you think?” He rounded on Arthur. “And to think I thought we-” 

He cut himself off and ground his teeth together. When he looked back up at Arthur his eyes were still wet. 

“I should have known,” Merlin whispered and took three steps forward until he was inches from his prince. His eyes were painfully cold. “That you were a coward.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat. “A coward?”

Merlin held his gaze, standing his ground. 

_ He thinks I’m a coward.  _ His head bent low, ducking under Merlin’s unforgiving gaze. His eyes searched for something, anything but his eyes. He landed on the feathered carcass. He imagined Merlin in its place. Something in his core cracked.

“Yes,” he breathed. He looked back up at Merlin. “Yes, of course I am.”

Merlin shifted his weight, confusion seeping into the ice of his gaze. Arthur gripped his shoulders gently but firmly. He needed him to understand. 

“I am so afraid of losing you,” Arthur whispered. The ice melted almost instantly, melting into fresh tears in Merlin’s eyes. “I can’t bear the thought.”

One of Merlin’s hands came to rest at the back of his neck and Arthur closed his eyes at the contact. The other brushed a tear from his cheek before settling on his shoulder. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. 

“Arthur,” he murmured. “You cannot always protect me just as I cannot always protect you.”

His breath was warm on his face. The setting sun tinged his vision purple.

“The only thing we can do.” His grip tightened on the back of his neck and Arthur bit back a moan. “Is look out for each other while they’re still within our reach.”

Arthur’s eyes snapped open. Merlin was smiling sadly, imploring him to understand. 

He did understand. More clearly than ever before. His hands moved to either side of his sorcerer’s face and he closed the rest of the distance between them. 

He kissed him. 

And Merlin kissed him back. 

It was better than he could have imagined. His lips were so soft and his hands were so warm. He felt so intensely  _ right _ in that moment.

Arthur pulled back slightly when his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. 

“Arthur…”

The prince’s knees went weak and his lips were on his again. Merlin’s hand went into his hair. Arthur pressed his body flush against the other man’s, his hand splayed across his back anchoring him in place, while his other gripped the back of his neck. Arthur moaned as Merlin licked at his lips and angled his head to deepen the kiss.

His hands touched every part of Merlin he could reach. He needed all of him at once.  _ All of him. _

Merlin broke off to kiss at his jaw and Arthur stifled a moan. He needed all of him. 

“Please, Merlin. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I said those things.” Merlin sucked at his neck and Arthur pressed his hips into Merlin’s. “Please, let me see. Merlin, please show me.”

Merlin pulled away from his neck to gaze at him lovingly. He leaned forward to kiss him tenderly, only retracting when Arthur thought his legs would give out. He looked beautiful in the twilight. 

Merlin held his gaze as he brought a cupped hand to his mouth and whispered into it. His eyes blazed with fire.  _ Yes. All of him.  _ A butterfly flew from his fingers but Arthur barely noticed. He pulled Merlin into another kiss.

Merlin was finally within his reach. In his arms. And he wasn’t going to let go. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> As always, please drop a kudos, share, or comment. Your feedback gives me life.


End file.
